fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nursing School: Island Breeze
Nursing School: Island Breeze is the mysterious Island Breeze project that Vined Inc. spoke about at their Wellington press confrence in November 2008. The game is the first platformer in the Police Acadamy Series on the Wii but it is not the first game in the entire series on the Wii as Police Acadamy: Racer X was on the wii first. It is a sequal to the Nintendo DS game Nursing School: The story of Joy and it picks up one year after the first one finished and is two years before the start of Police Acadamy: Training. Controls The game is played with the Nintendo Wii and Nunchuck with the Control stick on the Nunchuck used to move around Joy and the kayak. The motion sensitivity is used to rock kayaks as well as determine the strength of a use from a Shiftry leaf. A is an all purpose button for talking and jumping. B is the attack button for a pokemon, B plus a combination of another button such as A will cause a pokemon to use a different move, the are told to the player throughout the game. Z is the button for the Heart powers when used in association with another button it has a different power. 1 and 2 together opens up the menu where you select various items from and save. C is the button you press to use items. Story One year after being sent to the island to stay with her Aunt Paige by her Mother Joy decides to return to the Orange Archipelago with her cousin Misty. When Joy and Misty are on Mandarin Island South they are greeted by their Aunt Paige who tells them that she is engaged to Captain Stephen Hansel her life long friend who the girls met on their last trip to the archipelago. They are very excited for their aunt and are thrilled that they get to be involved in the Island wedding. The girls then go around and look for their friends Lostelle and Amber to reunite and tell them the good news. They look all around the island only to find Lostelle in Professor Ivy's Pokemon lab. They find out that since their last adventure Lostelle has become Professor Ivy's protege and she got a Pidgey. They look around and they find Amber down at the beach with her Kayak. The four girls then take their kayaks and go out on the Trovita strait towards Trovita Island where they often hand out so they race there through the water. The winner gets to be a bridesmaid for Paige. When they arrive on Troivta Island Joy practices with her heart powers which seem to only work in the archipealgo. She practices putting random pokemon asleep, talking to them and other things before healing them immediatly. The girls then hear through the local ranger station that Bryan and his Poachers have been found on the Nature Reserve due East of here. The girls all grab their Kayaks and go across the ocean towards the Nature Reserve Island. When the arrive they see a troupe of Tangelas being harrased by some Poachers, quickly Misty sends up her Staryu, Amber her Cherrim and Lostelle her Pidgey. Joy uses her heart powers to get the Tangela to fight back against the poachers. When the poachers are defeated the girls go up there to check the Tangelas. Joy finds out that they don't have a leader. This prompts Lostelle to look through her bag and pull out a book when she tells the girls she's a registered move tutor. She teaches one of the stronger Tangelas Ancienct Power and Joy uses her Heart Powers to level it up and it evolves to Tangrowth who quickly becomes the leader of the troupe. The girls progress through the forest fighting off different poachers here and there through heart powers and pokemon when the girls find a group of Vileplume being netted by Poachers. Joy quickly tells the vileplume to use Sleep Powder on the Poachers which works and they are sent sent to sleep. Joy tells the Vileplume to warn the other pokemon in the forest that there is an alarm. The four girls find a small green Oddish after the Vileplume leaves, he is crying because he can't find his parents Vinny the Vileplume and Bella the Bellosem also alternate coloured pokemon. Lostelle and Joy want to help the little Oddish but Misty and Amber want to find Bryan so the girls seperate. Joy and Lostellle go deeper into the forest as per Oddish's instructions and they find many pokemon who think they are the intruders mainly Spinarak which Oddish can take care of with Mega Drain or heart powers. They then find themselves in a clearing only to be ambushed by a Shiftry and two Nuzleafs, Joy tries to talk to them but they won't listen. Joy and Lostelle attack them, Lostelle and Pidgey take care of the Nuzleafs while Joy and Oddish take care of Shiftry. Joy quickly gives Oddish a Cherri Berry and tells him to use Natural Gift he does so and burns Shiftry. Feeling guilty Joy resotres the Shiftry and the Nuzleafs. Shiftry gives Joy a Shiftry leaf without saying a word and he deissapears to the canopies with the Nuzleafs in suite. Joy puts the Shiftry leaf in her bag and continues. As they leave they find a larger than usual Green Vileplume with an Orange cap. Oddish is extatic he runs up to Vileplume whos his dad and jumps inside his cap and hugs him to no response. The Vileplume is dead, Oddish cries and the girls know that it was Bryan. They carry the Vileplume out into a Sunny area and bury him, they erect a temporary grave for him and Oddish continues to go with Joy in hopes of finding his Mother still alive. The girls go towards where the Pokemon are now running from, this is where they assume Bryan is hiding. The girls run there to find Misty has been captured and she's being held in an orb while Amber is still fighting off the Head Poacher Darrin. Misty's orb is starting to fill up with Dirt and she bangs on the glass trying to escape with no avail, Lostelle sends Pidgey to attack the orb but no help, Joy and Oddish join in on the fight with Darrin and his Casform whos using Sunny Weather to make itself a fire type. Darrin to infuriate Joy takes out a pink Bellossom and is about to hurt it when Oddish glows with fury and evolves into Gloom, Lostelle quickly tosses Joy a TM28 who uses it on the newly evolved Gloom. Gloom uses Grass Knot on the Orb holdind Misty who uses her Staryu and Psyduck to blast away Castform and Darrin. The girls now not having any leads find a group of Bellossom and leave Bella with them to be protected, Gloom swears to return to be with her soon but now he has to stay with Joy and rescue all the other pokemon and avenge his dad. Bellossom wishes her son goodbye and stays with the other Bellossom. They find the ranger and tell them that Darrin has been blasted off, they aren't sure where he is but he's been taken care of and won't be hurting the pokemon anymore but they make aware of the fact that Bryan is still at large. The rangers know because Bryan has resurfaced at Rind Island and is trying to kidnap the evolving Magikarp. The girls get into the kayaks and go off towards the Island however the first stop off at Tangelo Island due to reports of Poachers stealing tourists pokemon at Pokemon Park. The police in the Archipelaego are busy with the Poachers at Rind Island so they ask for the girls assistance at the Pokemon Park. The girls arrive at Tangelo Island and enter the Pokemon Park where they see a Poacher approaching a young girl and her Meowth with a hashen sack to kidnap the Meowth. Joy runs towards the man and uses her Heart Power to make his bag fall through and free the Meowth, the little girl thanks Joy and they chase after the rest of the poachers. They find that another Head Poacher named Sheila is orchestrating the attack with her Kangaskhan Kath. She is out behind the park while the poachers are inside. The girls decide to seperate again this time Lostelle and Amber go towards the rides while Joy and Misty go towards the nature walk. Joy and Misty go through the walk where they are attacked by a group of locals who hate the tourists. They are easily defeated by the two girls and they run away, however they leave behind a camera flash. When they get through the forest they see a familiar Pink Butterfree who has tracked down Joy. Joy overwhelmed asks the Butterfree how she knew to find her and she tells her that she heard it in the Island Breeze. Butterfree remains with Joy as she continues through the park until finally they meet up with Sheilah the horrible Head Poacher however they see that she has allready had Lostelle and Amber brought to her by some Poacher grunts, they are both stuck in a large Ariados' web and are going to be eaten. Joy uses her heart power to burn the web which infuriates the Ariados, Sheilah however gets away in ample time. Lostelle reminds Joy that Ariados hates bright lights which is why they live in dank enviroments so Amber pulls out the camera flash and sets it off which puts it into a daze, due to it's large size the heart powers are almost completly useless on the Ariados so the camera is needed. When it is defeated the Ariados splits and dozens of regular sized Ariados scurry away. The next Island along the chain is Mikan Island the girls assume that Sheilah has fled here however they are unsure, this time Joy and Amber head towards Mikan Island while Lostelle and Misty head towards Sunburnt Island. However on the way to the island they are disrupted by a quake from a powerful battle coming from Mikan. It sets them back a bit but they continue to forge on towards Mikan. However they are stopped by a Large Tentarcruel who doesn't want them in their waters. As Mikan is home to a gym they assume that it was the surge from a gym battle however when they get there they find out that it was Gym Leader Senta and his older Sister former Gym leader Cissy battling against Sheliah who left to the north of the island having stolen the starter pokemon of the Islands Oddish, Azurill and Magby. The two girls hurry north however they are stopped along the way by several Poachers, disrupted Wild Pokemon and disgruntled locals. All of which must be taken care of before finding Sheilah there is also a sub-mission here to find a Minun. After heading North the girls finally find Sheilah who tells them about the reserve she plans to take the pokemon, she tells them that she does not believe in what Bryan says, to show a sign of good will she tosses each girl a pokeball, Amber gets an oddish and Joy gets a Magby. She then leaves the island on a Swellow. However this is not the end another Poacher who was Sheilah's protege Samantha attacks you with her trio of pokemon Tropius, Lapras and Torkoal. The girls are reunited on Mandarin Island North where they are informed by Lostelle and Misty that there is an Onix made of Crystal on Sunburst Island, it is well protected however and the poachers can not get to it. Joy and Amber tell the others that Sheilah is not wicked and she might be able to be trusted. While on the Island they visit New Saffron better known as The Big Orange where unknown waves are putting all of the pokemon asleep, even Butterfree. As she owns none of her pokemon aside from Magby Joy must carry her pokemon with her which slows her down. However they check out a room at the Smilton NS where she leaves the pokemon. The girls then look for the source of the noise. As they traverse through the streets of The big Orange they are attacked by angry citizens, Joy uses her heart powers to put them to sleep or paralyse them. They find the source of the waves is coming from a Drowzee which is being used against it's will to transmit the frequencys. They unhook the Drowzee which immediatly takes a shining to Lostelle and all the pokemon wake up, with Magby being her only pokemon Joy traverses through the place until she finds a grunt of a strange team with an R on the front of his shirt. They battle the grunt who is the mini-boss and he tells the girls of Team Rocket, he then gives them the power switch which will shut off the power to all the hypnotising machines once it's put in the wall in the boss' chamber. The girls race through battling more grunts until the find the end chamber as they enter they find an administrator by the name of Daniella, she attacks them and is the boss of this area. Once she is defeated she leaves in a puff of smoke. Joy places the remote in the wall and powers it down. They leave the hideout to find all the pokemon awake again, going back to their own Hotel room they find that their pokemon are awake again aswell. They continue North to Rind Island their final destination where they are just in time to see the mass evolution of the Magikarp into Gyarados. As they arrive Bryan throws a net out over all of the magikarp and captures them, just as Joy is about to use her heart power to burn the net away the winds change and her powers dont work. An elderly woman approaches Joy and tells her that she is the Princess of The Island Breeze and as long as the islands are in harmony with nature she will have the heart power, however when she strays away from the Islands or their natural flow is disrupted as it is with the Magikarp kidnapping her powers will not work and she will be just a regular girl like the others. Joy and the other girls travel towards the giant net only to be attacked in swarms by Poachers without the help of any heart powers they use their pokemon to ward off foes. The Mini-Boss here is the mob once they are defeated and they flee a leaf stone is left behind. Joy can no longer communicate with Gloom but she puts the stone in front of him and asks him if he wishes to evolve. Gloom steps towards the Leaf Stone and picks it up evolving into a Vileplume in the process. They continue foward on the shore line which is also heavily protected by poachers. The girls keep running until they reach the net and find Bryan waiting for the Magikarp to evolve. He then tells the girls that once they evolve into Gyarados with a press of a button he will evolve the Gyarados into Gyarmadon and take over every coastal area and eventually the entire world. The girls attack Bryan who is much stronger than he was before having his pokemon evolved he now has a Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem and Rhyperior. Seeing Misty as a threat Bryan orders her washed away and so Rhyperior knocks her into the ocean, dropping her pokeballs. Amber quickly leaves to help Misty grabbing her pokeballs to find one to ride. Bryan then gets Nidoqueen to take a hold of Lostelle. The battle is between Joy and Bryan. As the battle is about to end it begins to rain and a surf comes in, Joy can see the end of an Azurill tail as it goes away. Joy takes this is a final chance and Vileplume uses Solarbeam on the final pokemon and they are sent away. Joy quickly gets Vileplume to use Grass Knot on the net and the magikarp are released back into the water just in time to evolve and the weather clears. The Gyarados' thankful offer rides back to Mandarin Island South which they gladly accept. When they arrive back they find that a month has passed and it is time for Paige and Hansel's wedding. Forgetting to shop for a present during the whole ordeal Joy gives Paige her Magby. Joy returns to the Nature reserve and leaves Vileplume with his mother and his tribe. Butterfree is once again sent back to Pinkan Island and if they were aquired Plusle and Minun are given to Professor Ivy who is conducting research on the partnership of pokemon. The game ends with Joy and Misty going on a boat back to Kanto, Lostelle returning to work with her Pidgey and Drowzee and Amber in training with her pokemon. She now has hopes of becoming an Officer in the police force. Levels For a full list of levels complete with instructions and Boss guides see Island Breeze Levels. Characters Returning *'Joy' - Joy returns as the main protagnist with the stange Heart power abilities. We find that she is the Princess of the Island Breeze. *'Misty' - The spunky red headed cousin of Joy returns to the islands with her cousin and joins in on another adventure. *'Amber' - The Orange Archipelaego native that became friends with the other girls returns with her grass pokemon and love of nature. *'Lostelle' - The no longer mysterious girl and assistant of Professor Ivy has gotten over her fear of Pokemon and has captured a Pidgey. Just in time for another adventure. *'Bryan' - Bryan is no longer a small time poacher look for a quick buck he is now bent on World Dominiation through the mystic pokemon Gyarmadon. *'Paige' - In a reduced role Paige returns as the aunty of Misty and Joy who takes them in for the summer. She is engaged to Captain Stephen Hansel. *'Stephen Hansel' - Finally given a first name the captain returns at a reduced role, he is now engaged to Paige and at the end of the game marries her. New *'Sheilah' - The mysterious maybe Poacher first appears to be an enemy of the girls before announcing herself an ally. Whether or not she can be trusted is unknown. *'Daniella' - An administrator from Team Rocket trying to set up base in the Islands. *'Samantha' - A dedicated protege to Sheilah however she is defiantly a poacher. *'Darrin' - A particullarly cruel man he viciously kills a Vileplume and nearly a Bellossom. Category: Fan Games Category: Police Acadamy